


The Prodigal Son

by Psychic101



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Shawn has a son, Shules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: He stopped in his tracks at the person standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Shawn shook his head, it had to be some sort of hallucination, it had to be. "Charlie… what are you doing here?""What? Surprised to see me, Dad?"Takes place after "Right Turn or Left for Dead". Mentions of drug and alcohol abuse. Shules!
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Henry Spencer & Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer/Madeleine Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Madeleine Spencer & Shawn Spencer, Shawn Spencer & OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while watching "Nurse Jackie". Hopefully, you'll like it.

"Jules!" Shawn jumped from the bench the moment she entered his sights. "Hey, can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Spencer," Juliet growled not bothering to slow her pace or look at him.

"Spencer? Really? Is that where we're at?"

Juliet came to a sudden halt, "Where we're at is that you lied to me, Shawn! For six years, you lied to me. And you broke the law." She hissed between gritted teeth. "So, excuse me if I don't want to talk to you right now." She turned to walk away but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm.

"Jules, please," he begged in a whisper. "If you just let me explain–"

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, leave me alone, Shawn. Okay? I need… I need time." She sighed.

"Okay," he nodded and released the grip he had on her arm. "okay, I can do that. I can do time."

"Go home, Shawn, or wherever the Hell you're staying. Don't come around here, please."

He kept his mouth closed as she turned and hurried up the station's steps. He knew better than to push her buttons, especially when she was pissed at him, he'd learned that in a previous argument. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and kicked a crumpled soda can into the street. He knew she had every right to be angry with him, to not want to see him, but Shawn couldn't help but think if she just let him explain… everything would be okay. They could go back to how they were, happy.

Shawn sighed and yanked his phone out of his back pocket, he called the first number screen and told them his location. He stood completely still for the ten long minutes it took for the cab to pull to a stop in front of him. He climbed into the back seat and gave the driver the address of the Psych office. He didn't know where else to go.

Gus was worried that his life would come tumbling down now that Juliet knew their secret. He was panicking and spending much needed time with his parents. His father was pissed, having the same fears as Gus, that they would all be taken down and was refusing to speak with him. He understood their fears, Hell, he had a few of his own. But his gut told him that Juliet wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't tell Carlton or the Chief. If she was going to, she would've already done it. Shawn was sure of that. He threw two twenty-dollar bills at the driver and exited the cab.

He slammed the office door behind him and collapsed onto the couch. He kicked the shoes off his feet and pressed his back into the cushions behind him. He didn't feel like stalking some woman's husband to find out whether or not he was having an affair. He shut his eyes and willed for the pounding in his head to disappear. The last thing he needed at the moment was a migraine. He probably should have seen a doctor after he hit his head.

He covered his eyes with his arm and shut his eyes.

* * *

Shawn jolted when he heard the noise. A loud repetitive banging made him stand quickly from the couch and stare at the door. The room was dark, the clock on the wall told him it was close to midnight. When the pounding started again Shawn walked towards the door.

"Gus, did you forget your key again? What are you doing here so late?" Shawn yanked open the door. He stopped in his tracks at the person standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Shawn shook his head, it had to be some sort of hallucination, it had to be. "Charlie… what are you doing here?"

"What? Surprised to see me, Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Surprised to see me, Dad?"

"Charlie?" Shawn took a step back. He almost didn't recognize the boy standing in front of him; Charlie was almost as tall as he was. Before Shawn could say another word Charlie swayed and fell to the ground. "Charlie!" Shawn managed to catch him before his head could hit the payment. "Shit." It wasn't until he held Charlie's head against his chest that he smelt the alcohol. How he didn't smell it before Shawn didn't know, his senses usually picked up on every little detail, must've been the shock of seeing him.

Shawn managed to stand carefully and get Charlie to the couch without dropping him. He grabbed the blanket Gus kept on the back of the couch and covered Charlie's torso. The kid was skinny but tall, and with his bright green hair slicked back, Shawn almost didn't recognize the boy in front of him. If it wasn't for the similar jaw, long nose, and hazel eyes that he saw every day in the mirror Shawn might've been able to deny the boy's identity; the resemblance was uncanny. Shawn sighed and debated his next course of action.

He couldn't leave Charlie alone, of course, the kid was drunk which came with the danger of puking at any given moment, Shawn rolled Charlie onto his side for good measure. Shawn ran his hand across Charlie's face, no temperature. Another good sign. He reached into Charlie's leather jacket pocket and removed a cracked iPhone. Shawn wasn't surprised to find it dead. He walked over to his desk and plugged in Charlie's phone. He collapsed into his chair and pulled the current case file he was working on towards him.

Shawn didn't pay attention to the revolving hands on the clock hanging above the couch. He finished the first case quickly, and Shawn felt he was close to a break-through on the second when a groan made his head snap up. The room was dark, but with illumination coming from his desk lamp Shawn could make out Charlie's movements as he shifted on the couch.

Shawn stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass from the cabinet he filled it with water from the faucet and grabbed the bottle of Advil sitting next to the sink. "Drink this." Shawn held out the glass for Charlie as he sat up.

"Thanks," Charlie took the glass and pills Shawn offered. Shawn said nothing as Charlie downed the entire glass, rather than look at him Charlie played with the glass on his lap.

"Why are you here, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Answer me, please." Shawn folded his arms.

"What? I can't show up for a casual visit? You're my dad."

"I'm aware of that fact," Shawn sat onto the coffee table in front of the couch. "but you haven't wanted to talk to me since you were six, let alone see me, so real answer."

"Mom is…" Charlie finally looked up. "done with me. She kicked me out."

"That doesn't sound like your mom."

"Yeah, well, enough drunken mishaps, a couple of run-ins with the law and a failed stint or two in rehab, makes a person give up."

"And she told you to come here?"

Charlie nodded, "Not in those exact words but yeah. She told me you lived in Santa Barbara and that's where I should go. She stuck me on a bus and basically said good riddance."

"And you actually came here?"

"I didn't know where else to go," Charlie looked down at his lap. "I thought… I don't know, maybe, I could stay here for a bit?"

"You picked a hell of a time, Charlie." Shawn ran his hands through his hair.

"This is stupid!" Charlie shot up from the couch. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

Shawn grabbed Charlie's shoulder when he swayed from the sudden movement, "Sit down, that's not what I meant." Shawn guided Charlie down onto the couch and sat beside him. "I just meant that I'm not exactly in a good place myself. My girlfriend just kicked me out, so I'm staying here."

"What'd you do?"

"Lied. I told her I was psychic."

Charlie laughed, "And she believed that crack-pot of shit?"

Shawn couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, "Unbelievable, right? Psychic? Wasn't just her though, I made an entire career out of it."

"That explains the crappy office."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Shawn told him.

"Sorry, sorry," Charlie held up his hands. "So, can I stay with you?"

Shawn leaned back into the sofa cushions and took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't throw his own kid onto the street with an apparent alcohol problem, but they couldn't very well stay in the Psych office either. Staying with Juliet wasn't an option, she didn't even know he had a son– another bombshell he had to drop on her.

Shawn nodded slowly, "Of course, Charlie, but I'm not sure what we're going to do living-wise."

"What about Grandpa?"

"No," Shawn shook his head. "I guess we could stay in a motel until I find us something more permanent."

"Sweet! Can I order room service?"

"No!" Shawn stood from the sofa. "We'll eat together like a normal family, alright? It won't kill you to eat with your dad."

"You really want to take care of me? For real this time?"

"Charlie…" Shawn looked down at his son. "I never wanted to not take care of you, I just didn't know how."

"And you do now?"

"Hell no, I'm flying off the seat of my pants, you can't tell?"

Charlie only smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you some food." Shawn couldn't help his movements as he ruffled Charlie's hair, some fatherly instinct finally kicking in. "You must be starving."


End file.
